Samuel Deever
American |affiliations = Vice City Police Department Player |gender = M |games = Grand Theft Auto 1 |voice = Unknown }} Samuel Deever is a character in ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' who appears as a main character. He is the mission boss for the penultimate chapter, Bent Cop Blues, where he blackmails the protagonist into working for him. History Background Deever is a former police officer who can be characterized as tall, dark, has several nipple piercings, and is deeply disturbed. He has been arrested for suspected cannibalism during a stakeout, urinating on a superior officer's desk, theft of impounded narcotics, malicious wounding of fellow officer on five separate counts, incestuous practices, sexual harassment, reporting for duty under the influence of alcohol, kidnapping, alleged sodomy of a superior officer and enjoying all of the Police Academy movies. He is currently under investigation from internal affairs for trafficking in stolen drugs, collusion with New World Order forces, operating a tattoo parlour without appropriate licences and indecent exposure. An unknown period of years before the protagonist's arrival on Vice City, Deever married twice and had, at least, two children (one adult daughter). Events of Grand Theft Auto 1 Deever is encountered in the Vice City first part of the storyline of GTA 1, Bent Cop Blues, and is also the boss at the beginning of Rasta Blasta. Just after the protagonist's arrival in the town, he/she is contacted by Deever, who claim he got evidence against them, and will put them away "for life" if they don't work for him. During the Chapter, Deever will constantly insult and threaten the protagonist, even when the objectives are achieved. Most of his tasks are to weaken the Brethen by extreme means or to get rid people who are going to deliver evidence on him, but will also include some issues with his family, pay-off other corrupt cops and even murder El Burro. After the player got enough points, he/she is contacted by Deever calling a personal meeting at the Banana Grove police station. When they reach the location, they are threatened by a very angrier Deever warning them to not double-cross him. Despite his threats and the blackmail, the protagonist still work for Deever after the personal meeting. At the begin of Rasta Blasta, they must fulfill (or fail) a last mission for him: murder a Rasta member by rigging his car to blow. After the deed (or the fail), the Rastas will call a meeting with the protagonist, and give to him/her a chance to join them. If the player refuse at first, Deever will give to the protagonist another task: eliminate a limousine containing drugs from Cuba. However, doing so will cause Brother Marcus to contact them again saying they just killed Deever's wife and it will be safer working for him, and thus, the player is forced to join the Brethen. The secret mission Bent Cop Blues - Phone 13, from Bent Cop Blues, hint Samuel Deever may have died during Rasta Blasta's mission Rasta Blasta - Phone 5: the player must drive him exactly to the same building which is destroyed at the end of this mission. VCPD Database record Gallery Samuel_Deever_(Phone_37,_PC).png|Samuel Deever in person during Bent Cop Blues - Phone 13. Samuel_Deever_(Ending,_PC).png|Samuel Deever in person during the ending sequence for Bent Cop Blues. Notes *During "Bent Cop Blues - Phone 13" the player is able to "kill" Deever, but this will just fail the mission rather than give an automatic Game Over. The mission failed dialogue states that he survived and was moved to a hospital, then the game continues normally. *During the ending sequence for the chapter, the player is also able to "kill" Deever and the dialogue once again stats he survived, but doing so has severe consequences: the player will get stuck, unable to watch the end cutscene. In order to proceed to Rasta Blasta, the player must finish his/her play and start Bent Cop Blues all over again. References Navigation de:Samuel Deever es:Samuel Deever pl:Samuel Deever ru:Сэмюэл Дивер uk:Семюель Дівер Deever, Samuel Deever, Samuel Category:Characters with unknown fates Deever, Samuel Deever, Samuel